


От перестановки мест слагаемых...

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Group Sex, M/M, Stilinski Twins, Top Stiles Stilinski, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с однострочников:<br/>19-26. Близнецы Стилински/Дерек.<br/>Хотя бы один из братьев сверху, лучше оба!</p>
            </blockquote>





	От перестановки мест слагаемых...

\- Дер-рек, - тянет один из них, раскатывая «р» на языке, и улыбается, склоняясь к его лицу. Дерек не сдерживает желания зарычать и дергается, клацая зубами перед вздернутым носом. Сейчас, когда они оба раздеты, кажется, что все в них идентично до абсурдности – каждая родинка и мышца абсолютно одинакова. Но вот, сидящий на его бедрах Стилински близоруко щурится, и Дерек понимает, что это – Стюарт. 

Он снова скалится и получает еще одну ехидную улыбку. 

\- Дерек, Дерек, - говорит Стюарт, хитро поглядывая на него, и стягивая его боксеры. Дерек напрягается, стараясь разорвать путы, стискивающие запястья, но они лишь крепче впиваются в кожу, оставляя не затягивающиеся ранки. 

\- Рябина, - поясняет Стюарт, и склоняет голову, оглядывая его и чему-то деловито кивая. – Хей, Стайлз, братишка, иди сюда! 

Дерек резко втягивает воздух, и кидает взгляд вбок, отмечая шевеление в темноте. Их запахи настолько похожи, что он мог так и не понять, кто из них кто. 

Стайлз тяжело дышит, и Дерек видит, как дергается кадык на открытом горле, когда он сглатывает.

\- Стайлз… - начинает Дерек, но Стюарт прерывает его, хлопая по обнаженному бедру и заставляя от неожиданности замолчать. 

\- Молчать! – он слезает с распластанного на кровати Дерека и потягивается, привставая на носочки, а потом протягивает руки к Стайлзу, улыбаясь так, как улыбается только ему. 

Стайлз улыбается в ответ и делает неловкий шаг вперед, попадая прямо в раскрытые объятия. 

Дерек видит, как руки скользят по покрытой маленькими родинками спине, и, черт подери, чувствует, как дергается член. Стюарт глядит на него поверх плеча Стайлза и растягивает губы, опуская ладонь на поджарую ягодицу и сжимая. Он переводит взгляд на член Дерека, уже напряженный, и хихикает, резко отстраняясь от Стайлза и приподнимая того за подбородок. 

\- Это для тебя, Стайлз, - шепчет он, и прижимается губами к губам брата, запуская язык ему в рот, и оттягивая назад за волосы. – Иди, - говорит он, отрываясь и подталкивая Стайлза к кровати. 

Дерек следит, как язык быстро скользит по влажным после поцелуя губам, и замечает слегка расфокусированный взгляд и расширенные зрачки. 

\- Блять, что ты ему дал? У него СДВГ, ты знаешь, чем это может для него закончится?! – рычит он, обращаясь к раскинувшемуся на крутящемся стуле Стюарту.

\- Я дал ему только то, что сделает его немного смелее, - смеется он, и Дерек задыхается, потому что Стайлз, обдолбанный, ничего не понимающий Стайлз, перекидывает через него ногу, и усаживается, как Стюарт до этого, к нему на бедра. Но, черт возьми, это совершенно не сравнимо с тем, что делал тот, потому что в движениях Стайлза нет той уверенности и лености, он тяжело глотает и ведет руками по его животу, заставляя мышцы пресса сократиться. 

Где-то на заднем плане слышится вздох, и вместо двух горячих рук, Дерек чувствует четыре: Стюарт кладет свои поверх стайлзовых и ведет ими ниже, останавливаясь у самого паха.

\- Не бойся, ему уже нравится, видишь, - говорит он на ухо брату, и они вместе обхватывают его член переплетенными пальцами. Дерек с трудом сдерживает стон, выпуская воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Стайлз поворачивает голову, и Дерек чувствует непреодолимое желание вцепиться зубами в открытую шею.

\- Поцелуй его, - улыбается Стюарт. 

Стайлз слегка заторможено моргает, а в следующий момент его губы уже прижимаются к губам Дерека. И кто бы мог подумать, что язык Стайлза окажется таким ловким и будет так жарко скользить во рту Дерека, касаясь его языка быстрыми жалящими прикосновениями. Он не выдерживает, и все-таки стонет, когда уже умелые пальцы Стюарта сжимают основание члена и с нажимом скользят вверх, выдавливая смазку, а Стайлз обхватывает и поворачивает его лицо, глубже проскальзывая языком в рот. Он дышит так тяжело, а его сердце бьется слишком громко, так что Дерек на мгновение думает, что препараты, которые Стюарт в него вкачал, были далеко не такими безобидными, но рука, что сжимала член, скользит дальше, перебирает яички, а потом он чувствует, как скользкие пальцы проскальзывают в анус. 

Он мычит в поцелуй, напрягая руки, и чувствует, как удлиняются клыки, но заставляет себя втянуть их, чтобы не поранить Стайлза, замершего, и поднявшего на него кажущиеся черными, глаза. 

\- Дерек, - улыбается он, и осторожно касается пальцами его руки, ведя от плеча к запястью, останавливаясь на грубой веревке, что впивается в кожу. 

\- Стайлз, - зовет Стюарт, кладя руку на бедро Стайлза. – Дерек заскучает, если ты будешь всего лишь гладить его. 

Лицо Стайлза на секунду становится беспомощным и слегка обиженным, он поворачивается к Стюарту, и тот манит его пальцем свободной руки, пальцами второй продолжая растягивать Дерека.

В голове проскальзывает мысль, что его собираются изнасиловать два подростка, но тут же исчезает, когда Стюарт стаскивает Стайлза с кровати и направляет его голову к члену Дерека, который тот понятливо обхватывает губами. 

\- М-м-м-м… - он подбрасывает бедра, и Стайлз отскакивает, кашляя, а Стюарт неодобрительно смотрит на него, добавляя еще один, уже черт знает какой палец. 

\- Осторожнее, это же Стайлз. 

Дерек скалится, собираясь что-то сказать, но все слова вылетают из головы, когда пальцы Стюарта двигаются как-то по-особенному, посылая импульс удовольствия по позвоночнику, а Стайлз вновь обхватывает его губами, с энтузиазмом всасывая головку. 

Стюарт охает, быстро сжимая его член у основания. 

\- Рано-рано, ты что, Дерек, мы еще не перешли к основной части, - слова доносятся словно издалека, перед глазами пляшут белесые пятна. Стайлз с громким чмоком выпускает его член изо рта, и облизывает распухшие алые губы, глубоко вдыхая. Дерек с жадностью смотрит на его тело, покрытое родинками. 

\- Хочешь потрогать, Дерек? – смеется Стюарт, гладя Стайлза по шее, и зарываясь ладонью в волосы, - иди сюда, братишка. 

Он притягивает Стайлза к себе, заставляя снова забраться на кровать, и вытаскивает пальцы из растянутого ануса Дерека, обхватывая ими член Стайлза. Дерек следит за прикрывшимися глазами и приоткрытым ртом, испытывая жгучую ярость от того, что не может прикоснуться, и Стюарт, словно зная, искоса смотрит на него и показательно проводит языком по нижней губе брата. Язык Стайлза подается навстречу, и Дерек видит, как они медленно сплетаются, и слышит вырвавшийся, кажется у Стюарта, гортанный стон. Тот откидывает голову назад, разрывая недопоцелуй, и улыбается. 

\- Давай, Стайлз, Дерек ждет. Он хочет тебя прямо сейчас. 

\- Правда? – неуверенно спрашивает Стайлз, приподнимая брови. 

\- Конечно, - шепчет Стюарт, разворачивая Стайлза за подбородок к Дереку, - посмотри на него, он ждет, когда ты вставишь ему, он хочет почувствовать тебя в себе.

Дерек правда думал, что возбудиться еще сильнее невозможно. 

Когда член Стайлза оказывается внутри него, он выгибается, давя зарождающееся в груди рычание. Стайлз не ждет, не медлит, сразу же начиная двигаться размашистыми резкими толчками, почти выходя из него, и снова вбиваясь до конца, каждый раз заставляя Дерека хрипло вскрикивать. 

Он сжимает ладони в кулаки, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, и ощущая на своем члене руку. Стюарт дрочит ему, тяжело дыша и жадно наблюдая за братом. Толчки Стайлза становятся хаотичными, он наклоняется к Дереку, почти ложась на него, затрудняя движения руки на члене. Дерек приоткрывает глаза, глядя на лицо Стайлза над ним. Стюарт дышит ему в губы, продолжая дрочить Дереку, и прихватывает то его верхнюю губу, то нижнюю, скользя глазами по лицу. Когда он все-таки жадно целует брата, утробно урча, глаза у Дерека закатываются, и он кончает, содрогаясь всем телом, чувствуя как внутри него растекается, заливая внутренности, горячая сперма Стайлза, а сбоку стонет Стюарт. 

Кажется, он теряет сознание, и так и не приходит в себя, засыпая. 

*** 

А проснувшись, обнаруживает, что руки у него развязаны, а на груди, прижавшись щекой, сопит Стайлз. 

\- Доброе утро, - раздается ленивый голос, и Дерек резко поворачивает голову.

\- Зарычишь – разбудишь Стайлза, и будешь объяснять ему все прямо сейчас, не зарычишь – он проснется, и подумает, что видел офигенный мокрый сон, и у тебя будет возможность сводить его в кино или в кафе, или что там делают на свиданиях. 

Почти вырвавшийся рык сходит на нет.

\- Какого хрена тебе это надо? 

Стюарт задумчиво смотрит в потолок и улыбается. Он всегда улыбается, и Дерек раздраженно думает, как два совершенно идентичных человека, могут вкладывать такие разные чувства в одинаковую улыбку. 

\- Я люблю его, - рука Стюарта опускается на щеку Стайлза, и тот улыбается во сне. Дерек со злостью смотрит на Стюарта. – И сделаю все, чтобы он получил то, что хочет. И тебе придется делить его со мной, потому что он тоже любит меня. А теперь вали. 

Стюарт указывает сначала на его одежду, неопрятной грудой валяющуюся на полу, а потом на приоткрытое окно. Дерек тихо хмыкает, решая разобраться со слишком самонадеянным мальчишкой потом, потому что будить Стайлза, и вправду, не хочется, и выпутывается из объятий. Когда он одевается и поворачивается к кровати, то видит два одинаковых сплетенных тела. Стюарт криво улыбается, и машет ему рукой, изгибая бровь. Дерек щурится, окидывая его неприязненным взглядом, и бесшумно выпрыгивает на улицу.


End file.
